A Night Reid will never forget One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: A one shot with Reid, Luke, Natalie, and Ethan. Just a fun story, hope you enjoy reading it.


A Night Reid will never forget.

Reid got off work, and was walking down the hall. He saw Luke, Natalie , and Ethan walking toward him. He was exhausted, but he smiled, "What is going on guys"?

"Well my Mom asked me if we can keep them overnight, I didn't think you would mind"

Reid wanted to go home, and sleep but he smiled, "of course not, why what happened with your Parents"?

"My Dad had to go out of town, and she wanted to go with him. You don't mind you can sleep, I will keep them busy"? Reid hugged Natalie, and smiled, "Oh you are to old to play with Dolls Natalie"

"I don't play with them, this is part of my school exam, I have to keep her with me for 2 days, and they see how I take care of her. This is my last night with her, than she goes back. She is called a egg doll, it is annoying actually, I never want children". Reid smiled, "Great idea, the schools are smart making kids do this".

They were driving home, the baby doll was crying. Reid head was pounding, he turned, " turn her off or something"

"You can't Uncle Reid, I'm doing everything , she isn't hungry, she has been changed"

"She isn't real, so why is she still crying like that"?

"I don't know, what should I do"? Luke laughed, "rub her back like this, maybe she needs to burp"

Reid laughed, "Burp she isn't real, OMG". The baby settled down, and Reid laughed, "Oh God Luke you knew what to do".

"I had one of those things in school, my partner Amy Sims brought the doll to my house at 10 pm with her Mom. They were going crazy because we had it all weekend. I remember my Mom stayed up most of the night, trying to keep it quiet"

"You are kidding, it keep you up all night, I will take the battery out"

"No you can't I will fail, they will know" Natalie says

"I won't but you better keep that plastic baby quiet". Reid laughed, Luke shook his head. They got to the house, they were about to eat. Natalie whined, "I'm starving, I can't rock her anymore, let her cry". Reid jumped up, "give her to me, he walked around with it. He laughed, "If my colleagues at work hear about this I'm dead"

"Why Uncle Reid"? Ethan asked

"This is strange, but did they have to give you the baby that won't sleep"?

"I think they just gave out the dolls, I don't think they picked it out just for me"

Reid laughed, "This is a great poster child for birth control". Luke walked over, "Stop they are children"

"Yes, and they gave this to her so she doesn't have one of these"

"Well maybe your right, but be careful , I don't need them telling my Mom that you were talking about sex"

Ethan giggled, "You are talking about Sex Luke"?

"No we are not eat your pizza, Reid will rock the baby, than eat"

"Oh great I have to wait, hey do you think Mrs. Henry next store will babysit for $10.00 a hour"?

Natalie laughed, "Lets ask, I would love it".

Luke laughed, "That is your school project , you want to give her to a babysitter, who probably will remove the battery, and take the money"

"Oh Luke Mrs. Henry wouldn't that is bad". Reid laughed. The doll finally stopped crying for 10 minutes, they all ate. Reid wanted to watch a hockey game, and walked into the living room. Luke and Natalie cleaned up, when the baby started crying again.

"Luke I can't do my other homework, this doll is killing me". Luke touched her face, "Go upstairs with Ethan, you both do your homework, than we will watch something on TV"

"What about cry baby"?

"I will watch the poor thing, go do your homework". Ethan and Natalie ran upstairs, while Luke carried the baby into the living room, and sat beside Reid.

"Oh great you have to bring Plastica in here so I can't hear the game"

"Reid don't be that way, what do you want me to do"?

"I'm kidding, I just wasn't expecting this tonight"

"Would you like me to take the kids to my Parents house for the night, so you can rest"?

"No but you can take Plastica, and leave her there, we will pick her up in the morning"

Luke smiled, "Reid she is cute actually what if we had one of these"?

"What a plastic doll, I will get you one for your Birthday"

"You know what I mean a baby Reid".

Reid smiled, "A baby would be nice, but it won't cry like our little Angel here will it?"

"Our child would be perfect, but I don't think it is in the cards for us"

"Hey you never know, maybe someday". The baby started crying again, Luke picked up the baby bottle and was feeding her. They both laughed, as Luke feed her, than burped her. Natalie and Ethan came down, and smiled, "Oh wow she is quiet"

Reid laughed, "Shh wake her, she is yours".

They smiled, they sat on the other couch, Reid but on one of their favourite TV shows. Luke handed Natalie the baby, as he went in, and got them a soft drink, and some snacks. They all were enjoying the show, Natalie and Ethan were tired. Luke and Reid told them to go upstairs, Natalie asked about the baby. Luke handed her the baby, and said take her up, and see if she stays asleep, she has been fed, and changed. They all went to bed, it was 12am, when the baby started crying again. Reid laughed, "You know they have to know the parents deal with that annoying little demon". Luke laughed as Reid walked in, and Natalie sat up, "I'm sorry, I can't get her to stop"

"Give her to me, you get some sleep Angel". Reid took the baby downstairs, he fed it , rocked it, and changed it. He slept on the couch, every 40 minutes, the baby woke him up. He would rocked it, sing to it, and at one point, he almost threw it outside. He finally sat on the couch, and looked right at the doll, and whispered, "Please let us sleep, you can annoy the next family, you got us good ok "

Reid laughed, he was overtired he could swear the doll smiled. He laid back, and whispered, "Oh thank you". He jumped when it cried, and he couldn't help but laugh, he smiled, 'You are lucky , I'm a doctor, because if I wasn't I would have lost my patience with you already". It was 7 am when Luke came downstairs, and saw Reid sitting up, but sleeping holding the baby so close to his chest. He never seen anything more sweet, he sat beside Reid, touching his face.

"What is she crying again"?

"No, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep upstairs, and didn't realize you didn't come back"

"Luke I didn't get any sleep, I'm lucky I don't have to work today"

"Would you like something to eat"?

Reid got up handing Luke Plastica, and smiled, "I'm going to bed, I could careless about eating.". He walked upstairs , Luke held the doll, and walked into the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the kids. He took them to school, Natalie said she will hand the doll in, and find out how they did , she promised she would let them know. Luke went home, he had the day off too. He jumped in bed with Reid, and they slept for a few hours. The phone rang, and Reid jump up hoping it wasn't the hospital.

"Hello"

"Uncle Reid, it is Natalie"

"Hey what is the matter Sweetie"?

"I just wanted to tell you , I got a A+ on my Doll test"

"A+, wow that is amazing Natalie"

"Thank you Uncle Reid, the Teacher said the baby, was given tender loving care, and we know that was all you." Reid smiled, "I'm glad you passed, you can visit anytime, but no Plastica ok"

"Don't worry Uncle Reid, I won't ever bring her home again". They both laugh, and said goodbye. Reid turned around, he walked over to the bed, and smiled, "I got a A+ Luke, the Teacher was amazed how she treated the Doll"

"Oh God she cheated, it was actually you"

"Hey it showed me I would be a great Father someday, and I needed that". Reid kissed Luke, and whispered, "Lets sleep 1 more hour, than go down and make some burgers". Luke smiled, and snuggled real close, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The end


End file.
